


Gift Giving

by spinninginfinity



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, holiday challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Leslie struggles to come up with the perfect present. Written for an advent challenge.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘You’re right. A copy of the Constitution is a stupid idea. They’re all stupid ideas. Except the Joe Biden one, which we should do every year, twice. But the rest are stupid.’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving

‘A copy of the Constitution,’ Leslie says, apropos of nothing.

Ben beams down at their baby daughter (very nearly named for every female political figure Leslie has ever admired, finally named “Eleanor” for both the former First Lady and Ben’s grandmother, though that second part seems to be overlooked an awful lot) and wiggles his finger, waiting for her to grab hold of it before looking up at his wife. ‘What?’

‘For her Christmas present,’ Leslie explains patiently. ‘We could get her a copy of the Constitution.’

‘For this Christmas?’

‘Yeah.’ She frowns at him. ‘What other Christmas would I mean?’

‘A Christmas where she can… you know…’ He takes in Leslie’s expectant look and finishes, ‘Read.’

‘She’ll never be too young to appreciate democracy, Ben.’

He pulls a face. ‘I understand the sentiment, but I think at four weeks she may be a little too young.’

‘She’ll be nine weeks by Christmas,’ Leslie points out, sounding a little desperate. ‘What do you think we should get her? You already shot down Hillary Clinton’s autobiography, a mini gavel and a trip to meet Joe Biden.’

‘Well, again, there’s the reading problem, I’m not sure you can actually get mini gavels, and I suspect the last one might be more for your benefit than hers.’

‘Hey, Joe is _great_ with babies!’ She slumps. ‘You’re right. A copy of the Constitution is a stupid idea. They’re all stupid ideas. Except the Joe Biden one, which we should do every year, twice. But the rest are stupid.’

‘No!’ Ben says hastily. ‘No, they’re not stupid; it’s just… maybe when she’s older, she’ll understand those gifts a little more.’

‘Okay.’ Leslie nods. ‘Okay. You’re right. Wow, I am really organized for Christmas 2019.’

‘You’re going to give her a copy of the Constitution when she’s… five?’

‘But that doesn’t help with what we’re going to get her for this Christmas,’ she continues, apparently not having heard him.

‘You’ll come up with something.’ Ben gives her a reassuring smile. ‘You’re Leslie Knope. This is one of the many, many things you’re great at.’

‘Oh, Ben,’ Leslie sighs. ‘That’s very sweet, and mostly true, but right now it’s not, and that’s the problem. I’m great at gifts, and I can’t come up with something for my own daughter.’

She looks so dejected, and Ben comes to sit next to her, moving slowly and carefully so as not to wake Eleanor and then settling her carefully in the crook of one arm so he can wrap the other around Leslie’s shoulders. He kisses the top of her head.

‘She’s not going to remember, Leslie,’ he reminds her softly. ‘She’s not going to hold it against you.’

‘ _I’m_ going to hold it against me.’

‘Yeah, well. You shouldn’t.’

‘Her first Christmas,’ Leslie reminds him. ‘It’s got to be something good.’

‘There are lots of toys we could get her.’

She sighs. ‘I don’t want to force gender roles on her. I don’t want to make her feel like there are certain toys she should and shouldn’t play with, you know?’

‘I don’t think she will.’

‘These formative years are very important.’

‘I know.’ He smiles at the sleeping baby in his arms.

‘She’s the most beautiful baby in the world, isn’t she?’ Leslie murmurs, resting her head against his shoulder.

‘Yes, she is.’

‘Even more beautiful than Ann’s baby. Don’t tell her I said that.’

‘I won’t,’ Ben assures her. He turns his head to kiss her. ‘Will you stop worrying about the Christmas gift?’

Leslie sighs. ‘Okay. Can I tell you what I want for Christmas?’

‘A twice-yearly trip to see Joe Biden?’ he guesses.

‘I was going to say a wonderful time with my family,’ she says. ‘But if you think you can swing that…’

Ben nods solemnly. ‘I’ll see what I can do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
